


Where does one belong?

by JohnLockDivision



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockDivision/pseuds/JohnLockDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tells John they don't belong together and John is angry...</p><p>Basically I had this epic speech in my head, and wrote a small drabble to go around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where does one belong?

John and Sherlock were in line to congratulate the happy couple, who they had helped out of a blackmail scandal only a week before, when John noticed how unusually quiet Sherlock was being. Glancing at his boyfriend he barely had time to note the odd expression on his face before Sherlock wrenched his hand out of John’s and barrelled out of the building, leaving John behind.   
It only took John a moment to decide that he really didn’t know the couple well enough to bother sticking around and followed Sherlock outside, intending to give him an earful, but by the time he had caught up to him decided that the silent treatment would suffice until they were in private.

~~*~~

John pounded into the flat behind Sherlock, slamming the door behind him.

“What the fuck was that about Sherlock?”

Sherlock was silent for a moment, standing tall with his back to John, before responding.

“We don’t belong together John.”

His calm demeanour seemed to anger John even more, who wanted – needed – some reaction out of him – any reaction.

“Then why the fuck are you still here!”

“BECAUSE I DON’T BELONG ANYWHERE ELSE! Ok!”

Suddenly Sherlock had whirled around and was face to face with John, who now noticed that it was not quiet anger in Sherlock’s face, but desperation.   
Sherlock tried to reign in his emotions, but now they were out they seemed determined to stay that way, and though he no longer shouted, he could not disguise the way his voice shook or his erratic movements - running his hand through his hair and avoiding eye contact with John.

“You belong with someone who can give you everything I don’t! You should get married in a church and have children and a mortgage and an utterly, hatefully happy life! And I’ll never give you any of that. If we got married, it would be in an office. I would be an abysmal father – I would either kill the thing or experiment on it, and I intend to remain at Baker Street until the day I die because THIS IS WHERE I BELONG, but you don’t! So just....go.”

Sherlock finally ran out of steam as his voice cracked and he felt moisture on his face. Steeling himself to look at John’s face he only saw something akin to anger, before he turned on his heel and swept out the door, with no idea of where he was heading.

~~*~~

When John finally found Sherlock it was almost midnight and he was sat on a bench in Regent’s park, pulling at his curls. John strode right up to him, apparently unnoticed.

“You GIT.”

That got his attention.  
Sherlock’s head snapped up and he looked at John with the most heart-breaking expression John had ever seen, but he soldiered on with his speech, which he found himself directing at Sherlock’s scalp as the genius had placed his head in his hands.

“You absolute WANKER. You don’t get to say those things to me and just run away! You’re right – I should get married in a church, and have kids, and a house and every other part of a boring life! But I also should still be in Afghanistan, or a surgeon, or 6ft under as that’s where I was heading before I met you!  
But I did meet you.”

Sherlock looked up as John’s voice softened, and noticed that John was no longer looking at Sherlock, but some vague point in the sky, apparently holding in his emotions.

“I met you, and you saved me. And you’re right – that life-with-a-wife sounds absolutely completely awful. I do want to get married, surrounded by the people I love – be it in a registry office or a pub – and you would be a dreadful father...at first, but when you stopped experimenting on them you would experiment with them - you would never be bored again. And I do intend to leave Baker Street alive, but not until our hair is grey and we’re too old to run, because God help me Sherlock, you will live until you’re 102 and die of boredom, so stop being an inconsiderate prick and talk to me.”

Sherlock found himself looking up into John’s eyes, at a loss for what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of to do, and drew John close to him, burying his head in John’s jumper and wrapping his arms around his waist. John tensed for a moment and ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair, before sinking to his knees and taking Sherlock into a proper embrace, waiting for some sort of sign from Sherlock.  
Soon enough he felt Sherlock’s arms loosen and draw back slightly, before he found his face peppered with kisses, which he returned eagerly before he found Sherlock’s lips with his own, which he captured greedily before pulling away slightly.

“Let’s go home.” 

The slight nod of Sherlock’s head was enough for John, who stood and took Sherlock’s hand – leading him home just as Sherlock led him everywhere else.


End file.
